


Burst Battle

by ProjectChained



Series: Burst Battle [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, Inflation, M/M, Slash, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectChained/pseuds/ProjectChained
Summary: The idea of making an inflation story with as main theme, reality shows! It contains 30 Males, who are all different and fighting to win one million dollars.The concept is easy! They need to please the audience, because each Sundays, the two characters the least voted to be kept from being sent to the Arena will have to duel, inflating until one bursts as to find out whom will stay and whom will go!You the readers are the one who can choose to save a character or not, by voting in the comment zone whom you want to keep from going in the arena!The result of all the vote will be shown in the chapter which depicts Sunday in the game each time!Enjoy reading, and don't hesitate to leave a review, I want to progress and really, I love to write so don't hesitate to point out if I written something wrong, the best the text can become, the best you may enjoy it!





	1. Welcome To Burst Home | Sunday Day 000

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M.B](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M.B).



**Burst Battle**   
**Chapter 1**   
**Welcome To Burst Home**   
**SUNDAY | DAY 0**

Narrator : For the first ever time as an entertainment show, 30 Men, no one knows each other, but they all came with the same goal in their head… The Prize of 1 Million Dollar, but one will stand belly unexploded… The first of them all seem to have entered…

23 - Zack : Holy shit, it's a fucking enormous place!! *The entrance hall is huge, four pillars on sides and a fountain at the center of the room are present… One chandelier as well set right at the same angle as the water springs out from fountain… The room is clear from the chandelier being on, as there are no windows in this room…*

07 - Bennett : Hmm, it lacks light around here, but marble chess like ground design is very chic… Even if it must have been very pricy! *Very much into analyze…*

29 – Jay : *Enters discretely.* Hmm, it stinks money, I understand now how they may reward the last man standing with 1 million seeing such mansion!

09 – Vincenzo : I heard this place is done to explode some bellies, I'm so eager to pop one of ya all!

26 – Leon : Hi guys, I smell lustyy bellies here, and hot guys! Nice moobs! *Look at the others lewdly…*  
Narrator : *Looks uncomfortable.* *Mind : Where is 06?! Fuck! He didn't appear in the hotel!*

27 – Jayson : *On his phone writing tons of message.* Hi the old farts, yeah nice to meet you all and on… *Bored tone… He is only a technology drugged youngster, around 20.*

14 – Wesley : *Walks and his huge belly is sloshing which attract the attention of the others* Ohhh, I shouldn't have drank 3 gallons of milk this morning… It turns me bloated and gassy!! *Farrrt…*

21 – Scott : I see some of you already arrived! How lucky you all are!! *Somewhat jealous.*  
18 – Darryl : Yo, bitches… Hope you can handle some air in yer asses… Or I will be bored on the podium! *Fucking over confident!!*

24 – Martin : Gross manner of behaving won't help you to defeat us; And those who speak the most got the smallest ones… *Try to be as thin and sharp as possible in his attacks to be the most hurtful.*

22 – Tyron : Hey guys, damn we are so much in there! I should discover more about you all! *Very friendly!*

12 – Diego : *Enters with bulge in his pant…* Damn producers!! They could've waited I finish my fap first! *Irritated!!*

30 – Sam : *Walks in.* Hey! *Pats Diego's arm.* Don't worry! We may finish it soon! *Smile eager!* Just wait the others to enter as well and I will help you release your massive load! *Rubs one big crotch, and the other guys whistle thinking Sam is gonna be one great cum dump in this race for money!*

02 – Sang : *Enters, some guys are looking at him loving his very thin traits… His eyes are as sharp as crescent moon, when looking at the others… He has something of exotic within his eyes… As refined as a feline, he doesn't say a word which create an aura of mystery over one sexy guy!*

01 – Kenneth : *Enters, and unlike Sang, he has very sharp traits, which intensify his masculinity… His look over the other is very heavy, it isn't someone you would like to be locked in the same room with… Sam which started to stare a bit at him like interested received from Kenneth a very harsh glare… A war of domination which Kenneth seem to master as the art of dominating at all…*

20 – Tyler : I see some of you are on a deathmatch of glaring… What happened? *Very calm but very lost at the same time…*

10 – Rupert : *Enters.* Well well well, some rivalry is always fun! *Likes to add oil over fire!*

16 – Bradley : *Enters uncomfortable.* So many people! *He seem to dislike crowded rooms!*

03 – Wilson : *Enters and check just by sight bellies to calculate how full he may have to pump them, and give the best pleasure possible will be his second objective.*

13 – Rudy : I see someone is checking the others! Why being so analytic… You need to feel them! *Rubs Wilson, whom blushes losing his concentration.*

04 – Rod : *Sneaks in looking at guys asses wondering who is the best he could fuck out of them all!*

08 – Stan : Pervert! *Points blushing at Rod… While he is staring at his opened shirt which is revealing nice and lean abs.*

19 – Marik : *Enters looking to be searching for someone special… The others cannot understand how to see his sight from looking very mystic…*

28 – Winston : *Enters and asks.* Is anyone hungry?? I got some junk food! *Smile happy munching loudly, he loves to eat, and others could wit that it is very visible…*

15 – Dillon : *Speaks alone a bit too loud.* So many hot guys, I still can't believe I got selected!! *Very emotive and easy going, wishing to give his best as well!*

17 – Dylan : Sure!! I'm hungry!! Oh sorry… I'm Dylan, nice to meet you! *And he obtain from Dillon some fried chicken.* Yay!!! Fried chicken!! *Crunch!! Munch munch munch!!*

11 – Hayden : *His very strong and tall body hardly fit the doorway.* They should have done it smaller!! *Grumpy and gross speaking, he set himself right before Dylan… His large and big dick pointing at Dylan's ass, he smiles loving the idea Dylan could think he is the biggest pervert around them all.*

05 – Benton : *Enters in… And bumps at Hayden's ass.* Oh, damnit but who is on my freaking way again?! *Anger seriously, but then looking upward, he see the huge guy, and feel so small…* Sorry!! *Hot blooded but kinda knowing when he is not in position of force!*

25 - Xavier : Hehe, think before doing next time! And you will have no problem! *He isn't wishing to bore Benton… Only to prevent him on how to do better for next times.*  
*We hear ring tone above.*

06 – Michael : *Yawns and falls down on narrator… Wakes up.* Good morning guys!

11 – Hayden : What an explosive entrance!  
*And the others laughs from Hayden's joke!!*

Narrator : Could you move your fat ass off me!! *His voice modifier being off, everyone hear his real voice, which is in reality not so manly but very irritating and pathetic.*

06 – Michael : Ohh, sorry! *Moves and helps narrator up!*

Narrator : Thanks! *Get up by Michael's help.* Then guys!! Eager for the FIRST SEASON of Burst Battle??

Guys : Yeah!!! Sure!!

Narrator : Here goes the rules… Each week, 7 episode will be caught on camera… Which means logically 1 per day, every Sunday, two of you will be selected by the audience to fight in the arena, the one exploding loses, and the other keeps his place for the competition!

Guys : Great!! *Applauding.*

Narrator : During the week… You may have fun, sex, inflate or even train with someone else!! And don't forget to have fun, really, as you can't be eliminated if burst in home, only Arena Battle Session may eliminate you, and the last one standing will earn ONE MILLION DOLLARS!!

Guys : Yeaaah!!! *Many are very excited about the competition.*

19 – Marik : *Observes Dylan, not giving a shit about the narrator*

Narrator : Are you all ready for the biggest! *Winks.* Television contest ever made??

06 – Michael : *Washes his face, using fountain and brushes teeth yawning loudly!*

Narrator : And don't forget the image you give to the audience may bring you to the arena! *Stares at Michael!!* Stay natural… Because overplaying isn't a way of winning as well… Until then… TAKE CARE!! *Joyful to open this first season as narrator/host!*  
*And the game starts there… Sunday day 0.*


	2. First Day In The Burst Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the game where they all enjoy their first breakfast... And a little fun for many of them!

**Burst Battle**

**Chapter 2 | DAY 1 / Monday**

**First Day In The Burst Home**

*Opening theme*

Narrator : It is the very first morning in the Burst Home and some of them already woke up early enough. They are gathering where food smells nice, and where bellies grows fat, right into the kitchen!

14 - Wesley : I need milk for my bowl of cereal! Hand it to me please!

05 - Benton : Ohhh, but usually we don't eat in salad bowl!! *Sigh.*

14 - Wesley : But, I'm hungry! *GUUURRGLE!!*

06 - Michael : Guys, calm down! *Smile.*

12 - Diego : *Scratches his butt loudly walking a bit sleepy from waking so early… And walks with a big morning wood, not caring if anyone would see it.* Hmmm… *Opens the fridge, takes out the butter and set it on table, sitting on the chair, he adds some butter to bread and eats…*

05 - Benton : Hey, the exhibitionist *Sarcastic…* I'm eating so could you try to lose your bulge?!

06 - Michael : Hahaha!! Benton, does your own cock shock you too? *Laughs!*

05 - Benton : *Grumpy a bit!* No… Whatever. *Calmed down and eats slowly.*

14 - Wesley : *Done with cereal in his bowl, he begins to chug down the full salad bowl of milk!!*

06 - Michael : See? No need to be aggressive, we are all here to have fun *Smiles happy.*

28 - Winston : Whoa!! Look at Wesley!! He chugs down his milk so fast!! *Crosses his arms waiting, resting his head over his fists, while he looks at Wesley, looking at this filling gut with love… He is reaching cloud ninth!*

06 - Michael : Nice!

12 - Diego : I admit it's helpful to wake after a long night! *Smiling!*

14 - Wesley : *Gulping loudly, Wesley doesn't pause… And the milk level decrease fast!!*

06 - Michael : *Cooks some sandwiches with meat.*

28 - Winston : May I help you? *Very kindly asking.*

12 - Diego : Impressive smell!! You must be experimented at cooking, aren't you?

05 - Benton : Yes, true! *Not even flaming for once, while it isn't in his habit to eat meat the morning.*

06 - Michael : Yep! And you can also learn which spices I use! *Shows slowly every step.*

14 - Wesley : *Done with the bowl, he rub his stomach with fist, a sweat drop appearing he contract his belly and lets out one huge BUUUUURRRRRRP which make step 6 of Michael's cooking lesson inaudible! He laughs eventually.*

05 - Benton : Come on!! *Grumpy again…* It's smelly!!

06 - Michael : It's okay! *Turns on smell sucking device!*

05 - Benton : Thanks!

06 - Michael : *Repeats last steps…* Now you seen and heard well? *Proud if they did!*

Guys : Yes!! *They enjoy cooking at Michael's sides.*

Narrator : Back in the 3rd dormitory, after such burp, some guys woke up from this kinda huge noise…

04 - Rod : *Mind : What was that noise…* *Sneakily looking around to see the other's asses!*

26 - Leon : OLEY!! And one full bellied burp, one!! *Imagine how full filled this gut must have been to obtain such a strong burp.*

18 - Darryl : Haha! I can be much bigger!! *Proud.*

26 - Leon : Really?? You could be helpful for my fap time if you could graphically show me and prove you're stronger than the imaginary belly I had in head!

09 - Vincenzo : Yeah! Pump that gut huger!

26 - Leon : So? Will you turn off the dare? And as told the TV Host… Bursting here doesn't eliminate you, and proving your strength may save you from going into the arena on Sunday prime time.

04 - Rod : *Mind : Darryl's ass is awesome!!* *Discretely faps.*

18 - Darryl : *Pumps up to big beach ball size and bumps at Leon.* This belly is the best, you feel it? *Pride!*

26 - Leon : I feel it! It is not so bad! *Smile…*

*But Darryl ass clenches from anger by this “Not so bad.” expecting a freaking good comment, which pushes him to go for more!*

04 - Rod : *Cums over his own belly moaning loudly.*

18 - Darryl : Not so bad?! *Pumps aggressively huger, making loud gurgles from fast traveling air.*

26 - Leon : Niiiice, I love it!! Ohh, ohh!! *Feels Darryl's belly rubbing his cock and pulsing from tightness, ending by a freaking huge messy load over the blanket. Darryl's underbelly and his own upper body up to it's hair* Fucking great! *Hugs this impressive gut, panting up softly.*

18 - Darryl : *Stops pumping.* Thanks! *Proud and blushing, even if his reddish belly is painfully tight by it's size…*

09 - Vincenzo : That's one fucking gut man!! *Nods!* You're too big to reach it I think now… Let me care of it! Come on *Smiles fapping his large rod, enjoying Darryl from back seeing his gut that has nicely grown outward on sides.*

18 - Darryl : *Moan.* Sure! *Feel rewarded nicely.*

09 - Vincenzo : *Sucks Darryl's cock rubbing those big testicles…* You got big cum canons, you know that? *Sucking again joyfully.*

18 - Darryl : You risk to end ballooning bigger than I am if you take that much! *Laughing, interested to find out about it!*

09 - Vincenzo : Really? Serve me your finest milk then, I'm very thirsty!

18 - Darryl : Suck it out! It's fully yours! *Balls grow huger.*

09 - Vincenzo : *Continues sucking then, very experimented and gives rubs to Darryl's balls… He opens widely his eyes from feeling their expansion under his hands.*

*Darryl's is delighted loving such facial expression… Loving to surprise men when they doesn't expect it…*

18 - Darryl : *Moans loudly and cums a huge strong flow like a fire hose!*

09 - Vincenzo : *Chugs down greedily all he may take!! Rubbing his gut which is expanding fast, his stomach fills so fast he feels like when he use an oxygen tank over a latex balloon… Ecstatically feeling, he cums on ground covering Darryl's legs…*

18 - Darryl : *Cums still wishing to fill Vincenzo really tight.* Gulp more, you can enjoy it fully! *Winks.*

09 - Vincenzo : *Closing his eyes he sucks Darryl's cock like sucking down some bottles of water, and rubs his nicely sloshy belly, full with sticky cum! Rub after rub, he feels his gut enlarging, growing! Rounder and rounder!*

18 - Darryl : *Feels that growing belly…* You are really thirsty, big guy!! *Enjoy proudly to pour in more and more cum inside this pretty tight gut!*

09 - Vincenzo : *Growing tight, he moans to show he wants to leave his cock sides… But loves it so much.*

18 - Darryl : *Finishes cumming.* You creak a bit! I think your belly is now totally full! *Steps back and bends heavily to kiss Vincenzo!*

09 - Vincenzo : *Blushes kissing back.* Lovely guy!

18 - Darryl : You too! *Kisses again.*

Narrator : The sun is rising up in the sky, and two guys got to the terrace…

17 - Dylan : *Enters the terrace, loving when on morning, I can enjoy to watch the sunrise*

*Marik expected I would come there… But feeling shy he doesn't talk… He does feel shy and different… He cannot understand why, but does at my sights.*

19 - Marik : *Blushes and observes you.*

17 - Dylan : Oh, you're there! How are you? I hope it's not too hot, today they told us the thermometer will explode so much of a hot summer day this one will be…

*And Marik seem… Kinda open… Unstable in his concentration… As if I was the only one able to see through his hazed mind…*

19 - Marik : You like the moment when sun appears? *Unable to remember the word sunrise from Dylan's sight, he blushes even more…*

17 - Dylan : Yes, it tells us hello, and always come to greet us, like a gentlemen…

19 - Marik : So its the only reason you are here? *Smiles gently.*

17 - Dylan : *Mind : How could I tell his brown skin reflecting like very hot fudge in front of the sun is enticing me… His spiky white hair and his violet iris are… Simply mesmerizing me…* Look at the sea… It is like someone protective… Soft… And very kind… Like a big fudge bear! *Proudly smiles!* *Mind : But what the fucking damn fuck I just told … He will think I’m crazy…*

19 - Marik : *Hugs you.* Let's watch it together? *Enjoying the view.*

17 - Dylan : YA… Yo… YES!! *Loses my assets of seduction, feeling I am naturally so shy… Heart is beating ready to burst from excitement and stress of failing!*

19 - Marik : *Blushes much, but does not move letting your heart time to calm down!*

17 - Dylan : *Mind : If he asks me a question, I'm gonna answer something stupid or incoherent!!*

*Stays near Marik… Loving his protective nature… While he is smaller than me, and less strong looking at the first sight… I feel his strength is hidden… Somewhere.*

19 - Marik : *Sits there with you, waiting for sun to show up…*

*And the sun rises slowly… Proving by A+B that an another day has just started…*

17 - Dylan : I will meet you back later! Have a nice day! *Rubs Marik's chest as an affection sign!*

*Turning back I walk toward the door to reach back part of the Great Lounge.*

19 - Marik : We will, I'm sure! *Blushes feeling confident it will happen.*

17 - Dylan : *Smiles and enters in the Great Lounge following path toward Kitchen and then heads toward the shower until…* WHAT THE?!! *See four huge bellied guys… It looks to be Benton, Diego, Wesley and Winston… And Michael is smiling happily from how things turned out.* What happened here!?

12 - Diego : *Rubs his belly which groans trying to digest a fucking huge meal noisily!!* I told you Benton… That I’m bigger than you!

05 - Benton : Another… *Big belly ache noise* Plate… *Sick burp!*

14 - Wesley : I feel nicely stuffed for the day. *Lazy buuuuurrp!!!*

28 - Winston : True comrade! *Smiles greatly!!*

06 - Michael : Guys, just don't pop! Sure, I can cook more food but you need to enjoy it without bursting like balloons!

Benton & Diego : *Simultaneously.* But it's him whom began first!

12 - Diego : But damn look, he keeps copying me! More food!

05 - Benton : Nah, it's him! And me too I want to show him I'm bigger!

17 - Dylan : Well… isn't it too hard to babysit two crying babies? *Press harshly their guts...*

12 - Diego : Owww! *Slight pain!*

05 - Benton : Hey! *Flaming again.*

06 - Michael : Hey, it isn't good!

17 - Dylan : Hmmm, maybe you prefer this? *Take off my hands and they begin to argue again.*

06 - Michael : Yep! Let them chat, this way they can become friends! *Sure they will match together…*

17 - Dylan : Sure! How about chatting together?

Benton & Diego : *Like kids they pinch each other bellies complaining at each other…*

06 - Michael : Yep! I heard you love pastas?

17 - Dylan : How did you guess?? *Smiles impressed!!*

06 - Michael : Actually, I didn't guess, I did read it!

17 - Dylan : *Mind : He wasn't sleeping when he fell on the TV Host!! He was reading our profiles!!*

06 - Michael : Yeah, I did read profiles all night when that stupid narrator was sleeping!! *Whispers to you…* Pastas with cum sauce!

17 - Dylan : *Mind : I hope he won't influence the others and try to make them eliminate each others through bad events… Can I trust him?*

06 - Michael : Wish I cook you some so you can fill up like those guys? *Happily asking!*

17 - Dylan : Only one question… *Whispers…* You won't use them to make each other eliminate themselves? Right?

06 - Michael : I'm not a bad guy! You wish I cook you some so you can fill up like those guys?

17 - Dylan : *Feel I can't resist!* Fill me up then!

06 - Michael : *Cooks nice pastas and adds some cum.* Eat up well!

17 - Dylan : *Eats some…* Hmmm… *Love pastas taste and enjoy eating them up… More and more…* I want more!! *Hungrier than before, blushing!*

06 - Michael : Sure! *Gives you more.* Your big belly needs a good fill!

17 - Dylan : Whoa!! *Eats and rubs a growing belly… Mine which is nicely expanding… And after the second plate…* Maybe I should stop there?

06 - Michael : Nah, you need more to be really full! *Thinks it very seriously, patting my belly*

17 - Dylan : Sure?

*And Michael indeed feel it will be really useful for me in a near future!*

06 - Michael : Yep! I wish you fill up till your limits like those guys! *Smile.*

17 - Dylan : Sure! Give me a big pasta pot!

06 - Michael : Yep! Here! *Gives big one!*

17 - Dylan : *And eats it down slowly and belly grows against the table… And even slowly ending on it… Which pushes me to lift the pot, and eat at a fucking fast pace!*

*Which set an end to Diego and Benton argue… Whom agrees on that I am fucking enormous!!*

06 - Michael : *Moves table away to let your belly space.*

17 - Dylan : *Grows slowly toward Benton and Diego impressing them both!… And done with pot…* FUCKING… TIGHT!! *GRROOAAN…*

06 - Michael : And just small lesson for big guy! *Presses your belly making it bit painful!* You should know how it feels to avoid doing it again! *Rubs you after for calming pain!*

17 - Dylan : Ouch… Hmm, I will hit the shower then!

06 - Michael : Sure!

17 - Dylan : *Heading toward Dormitories corridor, then walks to reach the shower room and enters with a loudly sloshing belly…*

11 - Hayden : *Hears sloshing and turns at you!*

17 - Dylan : *See Hayden… The strongest… And surely hottest of them all, his giant dick flaccid as he is showering himself.* *Mind : Damn!! Flaccid it is already big and large enough to fill two or three super extra large condoms…*

11 - Hayden : *Puts hands on your belly…* You need a good massage!

17 - Dylan : Thanks! *Blushes!* How should I set myself? *Very excited… And stare still at this giant rod, which no condom could fit over!*

11 - Hayden : Belly up! *Taking the initiative, rolls you belly up and rubs your gut nicely…*

17 - Dylan : Ohh!! *Smiles enjoying it, almost moaning!* Truly it feels nice! *Tries to rub his dick, wishing to give it a kind massage as well! Also wondering how big it may grow!!*

11 - Hayden : *Moans, and it grows impressively huge!*

17 - Dylan : It could fit me! With the shower hose at full speed!

11 - Hayden : *Rubs your belly deeper, stretching it more and more!*

17 - Dylan : *Moans softly between pain and pleasure…* Damn, *Gasps.* Ouch!

11 - Hayden : Shh, don't worry! *Rubs more, feeling you stretch!*

17 - Dylan : Ohh, you are very experimented at massaging… I thought you were a stripper or a porn star looking at your huge body!

11 - Hayden : Can't a big guy have a hobby? *Winks!*

17 - Dylan : You may, you are so… Impressive, your muscle, your cock… All in you is manful, even your body scent… But then what are you?

11 - Hayden : I work at some places a bit, here and there… *Joyfully telling!*

17 - Dylan : You got talents? If you got me, a shower hose and your giant dick… Can you bring me to a huge fucking cum?

11 - Hayden : Yeah! I can!

17 - Dylan : Then have fun while doing it!!

11 - Hayden : *Gets you up, and inserts his huge cock in your ass very gently…* I hope I'm not too big for you?

17 - Dylan : Hmm, so fucking huge!! I love it!! *Seems to be enjoying big sizes a lot…*

11 - Hayden : *Fucks you gently!* You’ll become very huge soon!!

17 - Dylan : Its fucking good! I love to be cum filled…

11 - Hayden : *Fucks, rubbing your back with his hot abs!*

17 - Dylan : Fuck, you're so hot, I even wonder if I will fit the door after you cum and fill me with water afterward!

11 - Hayden : I won't fill you with water! *You feel his balls getting huger and heavier!!!*

17 - Dylan : *Feel his balls patting my legs each time he humps me up* Yeahh!! Grow… Grow!! *Happily moaning!!*

11 - Hayden : *Balls are growing bigger and larger, you feel they are getting extremely huge!*

17 - Dylan : *Hands him shower hose.* Fill up with warm water! *Love dazed about him inflating!*

11 - Hayden : *Cums a lot, making your belly pulse on each shot going huger!!*

17 - Dylan : *Rubs belly feeling extremely horny!!* BURST ME!! *Lovely yells!!!*

11 - Hayden : Sure! Make your belly burst fucking happily!! *CUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMSSSSSSSS!!!!!*

17 - Dylan : *Creak, CRACK, CREEEAK* *Doubles in volume… And handles his gigantic load… Without exploding!!* Oops, it seems I got you! I won't burst easily! Do you like it? *Belly is as huge as Hayden!!! Locking the shower room exit!*

11 - Hayden : Yeah! I love it!! *Fuck fuck fuck!!*

17 - Dylan : *Belly wobbles, loudly sloshing!!* Hmmm *Loves how he fucks me, finding it divine!!* But I dried you, then why you keep humping me then? *Wondering puzzled, as I rub my overstretched belly balloon…*

11 - Hayden : Feeling such balloon will make my balls grow fucking soon!

17 - Dylan : Let me help then… *Pull one of his hand using mine… And sets it very softly on my belly… Driving his hands into a circular move… Rubbing it all over as much as possible, which soften his mind and fuck!*

11 - Hayden : *Moan…* You are lovely! *Blushes.*

17 - Dylan : Yep! Now… Ride me! Like the horse you are!!! I feel your balls are tingling… Eager to blow up this gut all over!!

11 - Hayden : As you wish!! Big guy!!! *Jumps up, rolling you up on belly and staying on your back as he keeps fucking you!!!*

17 - Dylan : *Loud gurgles and crackles can be heard as he fucks me like a god…* Yeah!! Grab it all!! Am I your fucking horse?! And you my knight… *Moans exhausted a bit.*

11 - Hayden : *Moans loudly!!* You’re gonna fucking blow! *Cums a lot!!! Forcing your belly to lift hip up and up!!!!*

17 - Dylan : *Rubs this ball, which makes now the whole house rumble… And pushes Hayden to the ceiling!!!*

11 - Hayden : Whoa!! That's a strong blimp!!! *Cums more!!!!!*

17 - Dylan : YEAH!!! *KABLLLAAAAAASSSSSST!!!!*

11 - Hayden : *Calls doctors to heal your belly!*

17 - Dylan : *Love dazed, I faint…*

Doctors : *Come and use regeneration tools to heal your belly!* No more bursting for 30 minutes, okay?

17 - Dylan : Brrr… It will be really long to wait! *Bored*

Narrator : And this concludes the show for today! See you tomorrow everyone!

*Ending Theme*


	3. One Big Morning In The Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is enjoying their morning during this first Tuesday in the house! Let's see what will happen between 9:00 and 10:00  
> You'll see, it is very very intense all which can happen in just one hour!

**Burst Battle**

**Chapter 3 | DAY 2 / Tuesday**

**One Big Morning In The Mansion**

 

Narrator : Welcome to Burst Battle, the show where every bitch can find his dick!

*Opening Theme*

Narrator : It is the second day in our Home Of Balloons, Burst Home! It is the morning, let’s see how it will happen, looking on to the Dormitory #6

09 : 00 *Dormitory #6 : Michael – 06 / Tyler – 20 / Bradley – 16 / Benton – 05*

Benton : *Try to turn on sides but feel discomfort and wake softly, looking at his blimped up gut!* Very spiritual! Who made that?

Michael : *Pretends sleeping, but has a deep wish to laugh!!*

Benton : *Stops the automatic air pump!*

Tyler : *Get up yawning!* What a blimp! I didn’t remember you were so big…

Benton : Maybe because I haven’t planned on it? *Sarcastic…*

Tyler : Heh, it’s bit too complicated for me this story… *Goes slowly to the kitchen…*

Bradley : Hmm, I know I dislike small rooms but this one has fine size! Almost as your gut’s! *Softly rubs it, liking to be welcomed the morning with a big blimp!*

Benton : *Likes Bradley’s smile and blush a bit…* R-really?

Michael : *Back from them, he pretends snoring… Giving a bit of intimacy to their discussing.*

Benton : How about going to the kitchen together, and having a breakfast?

Bradley : Sure! And we will have the luck to discover each other more!

*And they go away leaving Michael alone… Laughing from the prank he has done, then sleeping back wondering why everyone wake at 9:00!*

Narrator : Softy awoken by this nice prank indeed… How about the Dormitory #2?

09 : 00 *Dormitory #2 : Sam – 30 / Diego – 12 / Jayson – 27 / Martin – 24*

Diego : *Whispers…* Yeah, keep it up!!

Sam : Hmm, I love morning suck, and that I don’t have to hide! Haha, imagine that sassy guy if he was awoke! *Answers back!!*

Diego : Martin? Haha, he would blush red, and then go to the kitchen pretending he has saw nothing!! *Chuckles!*

Jayson : *Filming for himself.* *Mind : Those two are really nasty, I feel I got new friends to have fun with during my fapping sessions!*

Martin : *Yawwnn… And wakes up.* What are you two doing? *Shocked.* It’s only the morning, and I’m here, hmmpf…

Diego : Ohh, come on, you sassy, your bulge just break your arguments!

Martin : *Looks down then walks out of the room heading for the shower…* Those two, are just sluts…

Jayson : *Mind : And one drama… Pfff, this guy is such a drama queen… Why don’t they go on with their action? Shit… I’m…*

Diego : So, what do we have here? One sneaky voyeur, hungry for that dick?

Jayson : *Blushes red.* Hehe, maybe!

Diego : Then join Sam and give me some lube using your mouth! I know you’re surely as good as him! And the one who make me cum first will pump me huge as a reward! *Motivates them but will let them both inflate his gut as an ending…*

Jayson : Sure!! *Jumps out of bed.*

Diego : *Back to his own bed, dick hard as donkey…* Now, the best wins all!

Sam : *Licks the base of the dick…*

Jayson : *Care of the cock tip!*

Diego : You two… *Moans and holds his cum loving their behavior!*

Narrator : For sure one delicious event… How about the Dormitory #4?

09 : 00 *Dormitory #4 : Dylan – 17 / Hayden – 11 / Wesley – 14 / Winston – 28*

Dylan : *Look at the others, being in the room with the biggest guts and dicks… I get up… Discretely set an ear over Wesley’s gut… Kinky here about it*

Wesley : *GRRROOOWWLL!!*

Dylan : *Finds it lovely and then walk to Winston giving a big hug to this giant adorable fat gut.*

Winston : *Wobble wobble… Deep gurgles!!*

Dylan : *Really loves it and then decide to walk towards Hayden, and think about placing a hand over his crotch…*

Hayden : *Hugs me tightly.* *Whispers…* Hungry? You only had to ask me, because I dislike when someone steals some food from the buffet… Don’t you? *And metaphorically, prefer to have a shared time, than pretend he was sleeping… As Winston and Wesley!! Both were awoken!!*

Winston : Also, we can help you grow big you know? No need to seek for someone’s gut discretely! We will give it to you shortly!

Wesley : True, how about giving him a nice time in the B1F Sex Dungeon?

Dylan : *Smiles shy…* I think I will love it!!! *Licks my lips!*

Narrator : And as they go using stairs to reach B1F to get in Sex Dungeon, how are waking up the guys from Dormitory #7?

09 : 00 *Dormitory #7 : Kenneth – 01 / Sang – 02 / Benett – 07 / Jay – 29*

Jay : *Wakes the first…* This room is simple… I like it a lot… *Looks around…* Maybe the others dislike the idea of being 4 in the same room? Whatever, me… I like it… *Looks at Benett.* I also like how this guy thinks about the decoration here… Far too much money invested… Pfff… I wonder why I did participate… Because today you need money even if you dislike it? Ohh… Maybe…

Benett : *Wakes up from Jay thinking a bit loudly.* Hmm? To whom are you speaking to?

Jay : I was thinking a bit loudly… How about doing some sports in the Training Room? I heard they managed us a good space for working our bodies…

Benett : Hmm, gladly I would join you for a workout! So we may give our best before lunch time this afternoon… Also I heard there are some events which will happen sometimes, and we should be ready to win every of them!

Jay : Really? Tell me everything in the Training room… We better keep this information secret from the others…

*And they both get up going to the training room!*

Kenneth : *Opens the eyes…* *Mind : Already some backstabbing huh?* Hmpf… *Closes the eyes wondering why they would hide such a stupid information, all of us will get informed on time, for the first event which will be coming! And anyway… I won’t give a shit, those who are weaker will stay behind…*

Sang : *Wake up… And see Kenneth looks anger* Are you okay? You look like someone just made something bad to you!

Kenneth : *Mind : Oh, I should not be too visibly thinking… Heh, easier to tell than do…* No, it’s alright!

Sang : If you say so! I will eat breakfast… Would you mind joining me?

Kenneth : Why not! I will enjoy for sure to eat a bit with you all! *Mind : He is very deliberate in his way of speaking… He may be someone with high wisdom!*

*They walk from the seventh dormitory to the Kitchen.*

Narrator : And now heading to the 8th Dormitory…

09 : 00 *Dormitory #8 : Wilson – 03 / Stan – 08 / Zack – 23 / Scott – 21*

Scott : *Mind : I feel good here, I won’t be head to head with the muscle bulls, or the over confident minded, or the arguing guy…*

Wilson & Zack : *Get up and exactly at the same time*

Zack : What a timing!

Wilson : Hehe, it’s just mathematically perfect… *Blush!*

Zack : Then how about eating some hundred calories?

Stan : *Wake in panic…* Mathematics!!! Boo!!! *Bored!!* I just had a nightmare where I had to solve equations… Brrr…

Scott : *Mind : Oh my god, but truly this is the most ridiculous couple of all time!!* *Get up and calms down Stan.* Hey, why not think about something nice… *Mind : Like me for example?*

Stan : *Looks at Scott’s hair, spiky dark with a neutral face.* *Mind : Hmm, I can sleep again…* Sure! *Closes the eyes and dream again… Of Scott!*

Scott : *Smiles feeling happy that he has helped Stan sleeping!*

Wilson : Sure! Let’s go having some mathematical riddles with cereal! *Mind : Hope they got this sort of cereals…*

Stan : Brrr…

Scott : *Rubs Stan’s hair… Which calms him down fast.* How about doing it instead of torturing this poor guy with mathematics? *Small embarrassed smile, from taking defense of a childish guy…*

Wilson : *Chuckles softly.* Sure…

Stan : *Zzz…*

Scott : *Softly head towards shower…*

Narrator : Great job from Scott here! But what happens in Dormitory #1?

09 : 00 *Dormitory #1 : Rupert – 10 / Rudy – 13 / Marik – 19*

Rupert : *Get up first and need to learn about everyone before setting some traps…*

Marik : *Feels Rupert isn’t someone he would trust… And think he has to be careful watching him to know if his suspicion is right…*

Rudy : *Dreams that he is winning…*

Rupert : *Sneaks toward the Kitchen.*

Marik : *Walks to the Shower room to have one*

Rudy : *Decides to have a long morning nap…*

Narrator : Some suspicions already? Interesting… Now about about the 5th Dormitory?

09 : 00 *Dormitory #5 : Xavier – 25 / Dillon – 15 / Tyron – 22*

Tyron : Hey guys, it’s time to wake up!

Dillon : Hmm? *Smiles yawning a bit…* Another day starting!

Xavier : And I hope not the last one for us… Anyway the big deal will be on Sunday, so we may enjoy but have to be aware!

Tyron : Let’s go make us some new friends?

Dillon : Good idea! *They both goes to the Kitchen without any fear!*

Xavier : Whatever… I warned you guys! *Softly preparing himself before joining the kitchen as well!*

Narrator : Let’s look at the last dormitory waking…

09 : 00 *Dormitory #3 : Rod – 04 / Leon – 26 / Darryl – 18 / Vincenzo – 09*

Vincenzo : *Hugging Darryl* Have you slept well? I hope my dick keeping you from farting air out wasn’t a problem for sleeping? *Bites softly Darryl’s neck while groping the big ballooned abs of him!*

Darryl : Nah, it’s okay! *Softly moans.* Your cock was nice… Hmm how about having a shower before breakfast?

Vincenzo : Sure, I want to see your gut bigger!! How much water will your gut hold?

Darryl : Tons of it! Let’s go! *Get up first followed by Vincenzo!*

Rod : Hmm, they are forming a great couple those two, aren’t they Leon?

Leon : Heh, if you stood awoke for a part of the night you would be able to say it’s not only a couple of males, but a couple of beasts! Damn! I just came too many times… I will need a shower as well…

Rod : *Secretly he knows about it, just wasn’t moaning loudly when fapping at them* Ohh, if only! *Mind : If you thought I would miss it! I’m not stupid!* Yeah, let’s head to the shower room!

*And they both go to the shower room.*

Narrator : Back to the second dormitory!

09 : 03 *Dormitory #2 : Jayson – 27 / Diego – 12 / Sam – 30*

Diego : Ohh *Balls are gurgling* Yeah, I won’t hold… Hmm… *Cummmsssss!!!!*

Sam : Yeah! Nice load!

Jayson : What a shooter!

Diego : You both got excellent this time guys, how about pumping this gut massive now? *Rubs his abs…*

Jayson : Both of us?

Sam : Good idea!

Jayson : Takes out a big footpump!*

Sam : *Take a big handpump!*

Diego : *Softly shows his ass…* Insert those here!

Sam & Jayson : *Inserts respectively their tubes…* Time to pump up!!

Diego : *Back belly up!*

Sam : *Strokes the pump like a dick… Loudly pressing each time!!*

Jayson : *Softly press the big footpump to obtain a nice result!*

Diego : *Gurrrglle, groooan!!* Yeah, keep going! *His belly bulges fast from being thin!* Hmm, *Grrooowwl…* Ohh, such speed, it’s marvelous!

Jayson : Of course it is, as for us to look at this swelling gut!

Sam : Imagine how full he can go! Don’t stop and keep pumping!!

Diego : *Press his sides… Which are already bulging out!* Whoa, you’re good at pumping cum out, and excellent at pumping air in! Look at the big gut!

Sam : Ohh, his navel is popping out!! Almost!!

Jayson : This will make it!!! *PRESS!!!*

Diego : *GRROOWWLLL, POP! His navel pops out over a reddish swollen ball gut, he cums again, and panting!!!* Okay, that’s it for this morning… You shown me your moves… *Resting softly, panting hands over his overly pumped gut!*

Sam & Jayson : *High fiving!!* Yeah!!

Sam : Good job Jayson!

Jayson : Hey! You did great as well Sam!

Sam : *Gurgles…* I’m hungry! How about joining the Kitchen for eating!

Jayson : Sure!

Diego : I will have a shower! *Smiles reddish from pleasure!!* See you later guys!

*Jayson & Sam head up to the kitchen, while Diego goes to the shower room…*

Narrator : This was fantastic!! How about visiting the Training Room shall we?

09 : 12 *Training Room : Jay – 29 / Benett – 07*

Benett : Hmm, pfff… *Lifts up and down some weights!*

Jay : I see you are… *Breathes out and in…* In fond of body workout… But what about this gut? Can it go huge?

Benett : *Lay back the weights…* Do you wish I use a compressor?

Jay : I would love to see you using one…

Benett : *Stand up with his sweaty body… And goes to get a compressor…* *Set it to fastest speed!!* Get ready… Because I won’t show it everyday!

Jay : *Stops the running machine… And get ready for a fap!* Don’t worry, I won’t miss any single part of it!

Benett : *Switch on the compressor which loudly runs, filling with high pressure Benett’s gut* *GUURGLLE GROOOOWWLLL!!!!* *It instantly gain in girth and size, ballooning out, navel popping within ten seconds, he grunts strongly giving all his strength not to pop… And then stops the machine when at the limits!!*

Jay : *Fapped for some seconds!!* Already so fucking full?!!

Benett : I told you it would go fast! *Winks sneaky!* Wanna rub?

Jay : *His hands leaves his dick to rub the hyper pressured gut, patting it, it’s like if pat a well filled gas tank…* Holy shit, it’s at the brink of explosion!

Benett : And it’s what I love… Pressure! Now help me walk to the terrace… I wish to lay on something comfortable… And tan my big pressurized tank!

Jay : Sure! *Feels friendship between him and Benett installing solid as a rock here!*

Narrator : Whoa!! That was for sure one massive gut builder! Let’s head to the Sex Dungeon!

09 : 23 *Sex Dungeon : Dylan – 17 / Winston – 28 / Hayden – 11 / Wesley – 14*

Wesley : Whoa, there are all kind of stuff we could need here, super compressor!

Winston : Gainer shakes!!! And tons of recipe in a book!

Hayden : Hmm, dildos? Butt plug? Who need that when I’m here… *Hugs Dylan from behind, and softly bulges against him!*

Dylan : *Blushes!!!* Hmmm, I love this… *Mind : He knows how to arouse me…*

Winston : Err… How about a big stuffing time???

Wesley : Hmm, you sure know how to entertain yourself!!!

Winston : The Pantry is near, let’s get the ingredients needed for the massive belly bulger recipe?

Wesley : Yeah, excellent idea!

*Winston & Wesley head to the Pantry*

Hayden : So, cutie, you want to suck it off? Or you prefer one big compressor, filling your gut massive?

Dylan : *Blush* I want your dick! *Hugs Hayden’s waistline… And his dick is pulsating softly against my head!*

Hayden : Good answer… You will suck my dick and the compressor will softly hiss my gut up to make you craving for a cum of mine!

Dylan : *Blushing reddish!!!* Sure! How do I configure the compressor?

Hayden : You want a wild blowing? Or a small hiss?

Dylan : Wild blowing!

Hayden : I begin to really like you a lot! *Feels a bit of love from how daring I am… He enjoys the idea of having someone facing him kindly…* Then set it like this! *Helps Dylan.*

Dylan : Great! Now…

Hayden : Get behind and insert it…

Dylan : *Get behind, and has to see one of the strongest and roundest and surely biggest ass of my life…*

Hayden : So what are you waiting for? Take down this underwear… I want to blow up. For you… And no one else!!

Dylan : *Stops daydreaming and take down that hot red underwear, then inserts it softly, getting back in front of him… I take down like a reward the front part… BLOOMP… His dick blasts out some pre at me!!*

Hayden : I couldn’t resist, you are really fearless… *Intrigued by Dylan, as he accepts his far bigger size, he is much scarier and stronger than the others in term of domination… But Dylan’s courage is meaning a lot for him!*

Dylan : And hunger for someone who likes me! *Starts on sucking.*

Hayden : Damn, it feels as good as the first time…

Dylan : *Poke the ON button, and with a loud hissing noise, Hayden’s gut starts on blowing!!!*

Hayden : Ohh yeah, the air flow is so strong it is massaging my prostate… *bloat BLOAT bloat BLOAT, BUBBLE BUBBLE BLUP BLUP… His gut is just like swelling!! Each centimeter going full instantly… And so his big intestines bulges out fast…*

Dylan : *Feel softly helped for the suck, being face fucked very kindly… And I feel rubbed by something strong… Which is his gut!* *Mind : Already!! I wasn’t expecting…*

Hayden : *BANGS at his own gut* YEAHHH!! *GUUURRRGGLLLLEEE!!!* *His big intestines were at the very limit of a huge blast, but instead air went deeper inside, loudly blowing huger this giant handsome male.*

Dylan : *Hugs with high difficulty those big balls, slowly growing, damn he could overfill a whale at such rate in about a half hour!*

Hayden : *Let Dylan head back to working this dick, he presses strongly at his sides* The stomach… I want it… *And his hands no more could hold his size, forcefully pushed out from the massive air flow… And BLOOORRRRGLLE* The stomach… Hmmpf…. *Closes the eyes and cums out massive streams of cum adding to it a giant BUUUURRRRRRRRP, filling Dylan’s stomach full of hot cum in no time!!!*

Dylan : *Chug chug chug, and again cum goes deeper, now filling intestines… A cum enema… I ever wondered how it could feel… But… Indeed it feels extremely good!!*

Hayden : *Rubs his massive reddish ball gut, while filling Dylan’s one pouring him always more cum… And then when dried off…* Stops the pump… Or I’ll blow!!

Dylan : *Waddling to the pump from heavy cum gut, I manage to stop the compressor…*

Hayden : That’s one great work! Hunky!

Dylan : Stop it, I will blush, all I did was having fun!

Hayden : We had fun, and I think that’s greatest feeling!

Dylan : Thank you… *Loves him!!*

Hayden : *Loves you!!* How about you have a small rest over this giant gut of mine?*

Dylan : With pleasure!! *Feel hugged by Hayden!!* Sleep well… *Snore from intense work!*

Winston : They are both sleeping… Damn look at those giant guts!

Wesley : We can make even better! I’m sure!

Winston : Then… Add this… *Show ingredient!*

Wesley : *Does it!*

Winston : Add this… And this… Then mix it all up!

Wesley : *Reach mixing part…* *And does it twice, to obtain two giant shakes!!* Have a nice drink!

Winston : You too! *Feeds Wesley lifting the glass!*

Wesley : *Feeds Winston lifting glass near his mouth!*

*Both are chugging down a hyper caloric gainer shake… And their massive belly are swelling out, gorging with fat, so much it’s incredible their stomach handle it… And halfway down!*

Wesley : Fuck… I’m giant! *His massive crackled gut swollen up bigger!!*

Winston : For sure those stuff works well on us!

Wesley : *Chugs down the rest of his glass.*

Winston : *Follows and then keep from burping to avoid waking Dylan and Hayden.* This was a great stuffing! Look! I’m about to pop out from my jeans!!

Wesley : The super stretch extra big sized?!!

Winston : You popped your button, that’s why you don’t feel tight at all!

Wesley : *Hugs and from bumping at Winston, both guts sloshes massively fed!!* I like you, big gainer!

Winston : Together, I think no one stands a chance against us!!

Wesley : Oh yeah! Hmm… Let’s study the book further!

Winston : Sure! *And they take time on studying the book here!*

Narrator : Great time in there… But I feel there is something great is about to happen in the Showers Room! Let’s head up there!

09 : 22 *Shower Room : Martin – 24 / Darryl – 18 / Scott – 21 / Leon – 26 / Marik – 19 / Vincenzo – 09 / Diego – 12 / Rod – 04*

Martin : Truly… What a bunch of…

Scott : What’s wrong? They can have fun no? Are you jealous or what?

Martin : When we have sex we avoid the others to be there…

Marik : *Cleans himself taking time to hear briefly the conversations around… Done… He heads to the library to read some books…*

Vincenzo & Darryl : *Cleans each other lustily.* Boo… We are doing bad things! *Sneaky! And loudly laughing at Martin.*

Martin : Ohh… So funny! *Continues to clean himself…*

Scott : He is really such a sassy dick… Boring as hell…

Vincenzo : I don’t know why he behaving like this? And come on, what is he doing in this game if he just hate all we can bring to him?!

Darryl : Someone should fuck his ass… It would just calm him down more… Whatever…

Leon & Rod : Damn, Martin seems anger, what is wrong again?…

Martin : Nothing!! *Too closed from the others…*

Rod : Hey guys… I think, you all are good at bloating?

Diego : *Enters.* Me I’m better at doing enemas…

Leon : How about some biiiig enema? And see who got the biggest belly out here? Me I’m hot for it… *Wish to test them.*

Rod : With so many hot ass… I cannot reject the game!

Vincenzo & Darryl : We’re ready!

Scott : I would be jealous not to be in! Of course I’m up!

Martin : What are you all doing?

Diego : You will be at the center! *Sneakily pushes at the middle of the shower room Martin, which easily keeps balance, but who is now on his knees*

Martin : Damn be careful I could have fallen and hurt myself!! *And he sees that they are circling him… And then they all turn to maximum the water volume… And insert the shower tubes in…*

Diego : Hehe… Time to grow up! *Mind : Both metaphorically and literally!!*

*And the room goes from a noisy rain dropping to a calm belly filling… Some gurgles here and there…*

Martin : *Looks at dicks rising, and bellies swelling up… He is looking at each of them, bloating, ballooning… It’s so… Disgustingly hot…* I… *Hesitate to do something to them.*

Other 6 : *Looks at Martin showing how free he is, and that he should not waste his turn because such occasion won’t ever happen twice! It’s now or never…*

Martin : *And feels something started that he simply cannot control… He starts to randomly rubs the bellies that are swelling towards him… They all are growing bigger, rounder, larger… Locking any possible exit… Surrounded by bellies… He faps cocks, suck one after another, poke guts… This is simply madness!!* Ohh… I just don’t understand… *His mind is invaded by lust thought, because he can finally realize one… He is just the biggest slut… The only thing they had to do is to find a way to reveal his true nature!*

Rod : Have fun! Enjoy it, don’t fight yourself!

Darryl : Hope you enjoy big dicks!

Scott : Mine is big too, and my gut… *Gurrgle!!* Oh yeah, small intestines…

Vincenzo : *His moans are erotically attractive!!*

Leon : Yeah, suck is up, rub my gut, work me!!

Diego : I hope you enjoy! If you know how much lucky you are to be here! *Wish to show him he is a part of this big game, and that he should enjoy it more, or he won’t last longer than a week…*

Martin : *Does his best at servicing them 6; all of them are attractive, dick, gut, and softly he realizes… They are so much growing his head is just slipping over the 6 fucking inflated tanks!* Ohhh!! *He cums massively feeling it was impossible to hold his load…*

Other 6 : *And is joined by them… Receiving a well deserved bukkake!*

Rod : So? Sassy… We want your happiness… Understood? *Stops taps!*

Darryl : Sure, we cannot be all each other boyfriends or it would be weird!

Vincenzo : But I know you will find sooner or later someone who will love you!

Leon : But show more easiness… If you stay too closed you just will be left alone…

Diego : And they all are right… *Helps Martin to get up!* Now… You found yourself some friends… Learn to keep them all!

Scott : True! *Mind : Lucky him! I wished I was at his place!!!*

Narrator : This was simply ecstatic!!! One more go, this time in the Kitchen!

09 : 38 *Kitchen : Bradley – 16 / Benton – 05 / Sang – 02 / Kenneth – 01 / Tyron – 22 / Dillon – 15 / Xavier – 25 / Wilson – 03 / Zack – 23 / Tyler – 20 / Rupert – 10 / Jayson – 27 / Sam – 30*

Bradley : Sit there… Softly!

Benton : What a gentlemen… Thank you! *Mind : He is really kind…* I’m so swollen, I look like a small blimp!

Bradley : Small but cute!

Benton : Thank you! *Prepare the breakfast and eat amorously at the sides of Bradley!*

Sang : So, tell me what is wrong?

Kenneth : It’s Jay and Benett… They hide an information from the others…

Sang : And? Is that your problem?

Kenneth : No, it’s true…

Sang : You see then? No need to get anger, what do you want for breakfast…

Kenneth : How about…

Xavier : Hmm, if use the 3…

Wilson : Ohh, you got me, I must chug 2 quarters of milk!

Zack : Not if I munch my 6! That way it’s Xavier who will take a gallon of Milk!

Xavier : The Bloatinoff combination… Oh no… *Goes to chug a gallon of milk!!*

Tyron : Whoa, so much people!!

Dillon : How about learning about each other first? We should know well each other before trying to form a group of friends! And with us as attracting magnets we will make a solid one!

Jayson : Whoa another follower!!!

Tyler : What are you doing? *Wondering…*

Jayson : It’s Blumbler! You can post and follows lots of content here!!

Tyler : Ohh, it looks so fast! *Sleepy…* Truly you don’t have something less stressing?

Jayson : Nah it’s not! Look! I will learn you!

Sam : Hmm… Maybe I should suck some milk, it could excite some guys if done well! *Drinks glass!* Ohh, oops, I did let some milk fall… How distracted I am…

Rupert : It’s maybe the worst technique I ever saw…

Sam : Jealous… *Grumpy!*

Michael : *Set a fart pillow on the chair of Rupert!*

Sam : *Smiles greatly but slowly…*

Rupert : Yeah, stay stup… *FAAAARRRRRRRRRRTTTTT!!!!*

Michael : *Laughs!!!*

The others : *Does laugh as well!!*

Rupert : *Grumpy!!!* Hmpf!!

Narrator : What a nice joke!! *Hahaha!* Now time to show the Great Hall! Something great is going there!

09 : 45 *Great Hall : Rudy – 13 / Stan – 08*

Rudy : Isn’t it our small childish gut?

Stan : Small?! Watch your words!

Rudy : What, smally small baby gut… Will you BURST out of anger?

Stan : You shouldn’t have said that! I can grow bigger than you!

Rudy : *Throws a pump!* Use this then! *Use automatic pump as well!*

Stan : *Plugs it on… And with high anger, he blows up… Swelling his gut using highest pace!*

Rudy : *Follows him and enjoys Stan’s lightning like sight!* So… Ready to be defeated? *Gurgle…*

Stan : Far from this!! *Grooaan!!*

Rudy : Keep it up then, smally! *GUURGLEE!!*

Stan : So will you!! *GROOWWL!!!* *Hissing up, both bellies starts on sweating from high pressure, both got a big exercise ball gut!!!*

Rudy : Damn, you defend yourself well, small one! *Panting!*

Stan : Then stop calling me small one! *Hissing huger! And starts creaking!!*

Rudy : No, I won’t! *Sweats a lot, feeling he is reaching his limits!!*

Stan : I got lots of stretch left! *Begins to be full as well…*

Rudy : Hold… Hmmmpf… *Closes the eyes and stops pump in resignation…* I couldn’t… Fall back… With his giant blimp gut… Defeated…*

Stan : I did it!!! *Joyfully jump… GRRROOOAANN CREEEAAAAK!!!* Ahhh, I should stop too!! *Stops pump and fall back!!* That’s your fault!!

Rudy : Talk for yourself!!!

Stan : BLBLBLBLBL!!! Lier!!

Narrator : Oh my… How ridiculous! For a last time… Here in the Library!

9 : 55 *Library & Music Room: Marik – 19*

Marik : Hmm, alone… *Closes the door with key… And set some classic music…* *And plug his handpump…* *The drums loudly starts and then the symphony starts on playing it’s partition.* *He pumps up his gut, panting, each pump is like an orgasm, his balloon belly grows out fast enough, at the exact same tempo than the symphony is playing, exactly like a metronome would do… And the music goes more and more intense… As his gut swells more and more reddish, slowly showing sign of weakness… He cannot reach anymore his dick, holding his cum as long as he can, the loud drums starts playing back to show symphony is gonna end, he pumps up some last time, shaking with the noise of drums, and cums ecstatically moaning like reaching the symbiosis between music and inflation…* *Speechless… He rubs his gut, squeaky, far over inflated and opens back door, cleaning his mess, and enjoy a second symphony near enough to vibrate with the music…*

Narrator : And this ends our show for today, stay tuned for the third episode planned tomorrow! See you soon!

*End theme*


	4. Day 003 - Wednesday - First Activities And Traps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here the narrator introduce some more rules as to make the game fully begin.

**Burst Battle**

**Day 003 – Wednesday**

**Chapter 4**

**First Activities And Traps**

*Opening Theme of Burst Battle.*

Narrator : It is the third day, and we reach noon… It is time to join back the house!

*12 : 00 – Great Lounge*

17 – Dylan : *Look at the lamp on the side table near to the settee… A letter is on it…* Huh? *Walks towards it and opens the letter, as to read it.*

“Dear contestants, by now on, everyone begins with the amount of ten thousand dollars, the score board is available at the corridor next to the arena! There will be sometimes secret missions as to gain some more cash, and other times some traps you can set against the others or which can be set against you by the others as to steal some from you or even make you lose some… Letters around the home are present, and it’s up to you to find some… There will be some activities as well, acting like secret mission but here publicly revealed, which can be done alone or in teams depending of the conditions to fill, in order to win, or obtain something for yourself, or against someone. To finish, when you are eliminated from the competition, you earn the cash you still have left during the day of your elimination. Have some fun with those nice rules coming in the game!”

17 – Dylan : Holy shit!!! EVERYONE!!! GATHER HERE!!!

*And all the other contestants come… And Dylan explains them what he has found and some reaction are fusing already!*

05 – Benton : TEN THOUSAND?! HOLY SHIT! It’s huge!

23 – Zack : *Speaks to himself softly so no one may hear it.* This is really much money, if I want to not lose it, I have to be wise and find some of those letters… But, there is one in the desk of the Music Room! I should go and check for it!

06 – Michael : Money… Money, keep it rolling… Just like bellies! *Snores and sleeps lazy, wondering why he even came for this information, he thought it would be something more important!*

Narrator : Hey guys! How are you doing!? *Happy tone!*

*Most of the reactions are pretty positive!*

Narrator : As you see, we did set the game, and now it can really begin! You will have your first activity today! And it will happen in the Event Room, it’s in the below second floor! Go there and have fun for your first activity!

15 – Dillon : Aww, it’s gonna be so fun; fuck, our first activity all in common!!

Narrator : The reward for the winner if of seven hundred and fifty dollars! The last three will lose two hundred and fifty!

14 – Wesley : I’m too impatient! We have to go and check there! *Nods with his fat double chin and goes fast to the Cellar to reach below first floor, then for the Boiler Room, like everyone to reach below second floor Event Room.

*And as they all enter the Event room, they see a big square room, well lit. It is a very basic room, well ventilated as to keep the air warm. Eventually are set thirty shower hose… All furnished with a tap…

09 – Vincenzo : Some bellies should worry about bloating, as it will be the case for everyone very soon!

06 – Michael : Enema?

25 – Xavier : I feel it would be a great room for meditation! I can feel the bellies gurgling in my mind already so good must be acoustics here! 

Narrator : Indeed, you are all right! So you’re all ready for the first activity?

*Everyone nods.*

Narrator : There is a number written with marker on each shower, you will fit it up your ass, and fill up with water, a score board will indicate how much water you hold inside your belly! The biggest guy wins seven hundred and fifty! The three last lose two hundred fifty! Eventually those who explodes, lose five hundred!

29 – Jay : Fuck the money, I want some belly honey!

*Everyone gets naked, and near it’s assigned shower, and they all are pretty impressed it was made exactly for their size!*

30 – Sam : Filled with water, if it is cum I would just let it flow infinitely, despite losing five hundred from exploding!

*And many are seeking for the right temperature… Letting some water flow…*

04 – Rod : I’m ready! Fill up my ass!! *Inserts softly the enema adapted tube, and his lovely gut starts swelling with a soft groan, as the water rubs his insides!… He rubs with much pleasure those bloating abs, softly disappearing under his hands!*

27 – Jayson : Now this is well set, I can enjoy a very warm inflation! *Starts a live show on the net and plugs tube in!!* FOR YOU ALL! MY fans!!! *Sloshing softly!*

14 – Wesley : Such a long time since my last one, they are very long for me as it takes time to fill up my whole gut! *Rubs and wobbles it, which excites some of them! *But well, one thousand is a good reward! *Inserts tube, and enjoys a warm inflation, giggling as it is rubbing and tickling!*

09 – Vincenzo: May the strongest of you all begin, which is no one else than me! *Flexes his big guns, and here, inserts proudly the tube, like riding a dick, and when it’s enough, he turn on the water, feeling this big water flow is like a good cum rewarding his nice ride!*

23 – Zack : Everyone is here for the money? Me I’m not interested by the money, so I should think of watching the others, see how they react to water, and go slowly for myself as to make it progressive… *Starts a very soft and barely warm water flow, one of the only who seem to not need warm water…*

15 – Dillon : Thirty bellies in a room inflating altogether, surely some will cum or enjoy doing tons of things to the others?! Fuck, it’s the best day of my life! I knew it was a good idea to apply for this show: *Plug in the shower hose and inflate with water, a bit hot.*

24 – Martin : *Gets hard instantly in front of the shower… Remembering what happened yesterday in the shower room… And moans feeling slutty!* Oh, I will get giant! Yes!!! I want it! *Enjoys warmly this situation and plugs in the tube letting water flow like a waterfall!*

08 – Stan : Hmm, when I was younger, I used to make condom water balloons, and throw them in class! Here I will become the water balloon! How to make one? Of course it’s easy, attach it to the tap! *Inserts tube… And turn on flow!* And fill it with warm water!

16 – Bradley : We are really many in here… But as the place is big, it should be okay I think… *Inserts tube and let water flow in his belly softly!*

28 – Winston : Hmm, it can be really impressive how big I could become with water, as I never tried it! *Wondering full of questions!* Let’s fulfill all the questions I have in mind about it! *He reaches hardly his ass so big he is, and get tube plugged, and turn tap to maximum speed, wishing to fill his blubber gut giant!*

10 – Rupert : Hmm… *Plugs in tube… And enjoys a warm water flowing inside him!* Vincenzo! Hey, Vincenzo! *Whispers!*

09 – Vincenzo : What?

10 – Rupert : When we were going downstairs toward here, Wesley told me you’re the smallest and can’t even get big… And he told you will surely be the first exploding here!

09 – Vincenzo : I will grow fucking huger than him! *Turn water flow to maximum!*

10 – Rupert : *Mind : And here we have our first money loser!*

19 – Marik : Meditation while water inflation will help to make me giant! *Switch on the water flow, to the hugest pace possible, but closes the eyes… And don’t fear even a bit his explosion, concentrating on his mind balance as to hold it all!*

13 – Rudy : *Bulging up much from Wesley’s hot show.* I got my fapping material, now I can enjoy softly with high lust a good warm water inflation! *Enjoys to turn the water flow to maximum as to maximize the pleasure!*

22 – Tyron : Hmmm, let’s give our best!! Everyone!! May the best wins and let’s enjoy it! *Plug in the tube and pour water, enjoying to look at all those blowing guts!*

26 – Leon : If we could have fun with each other I will just suck some dicks and let some fuck me while I blow with water! *A bit bored, but with Winston who is just after Jayson…* Tube is extensible?! Nice! *Plugs in tube, and turn tap pouring warm water then goes to rub Winston’s gut!*

28 – Winston : Thanks a lot! It’s kind of you to do this!

20 – Tyler : Hmm, all those gurgles and bloating noise, it is funny all of a sudden! I should have remembered water inflation would make many guts noisy! Hehe! *Plugs slowly the tube… And find the good temperature, after a long minute and a half, he finally start a slow water inflation!*

03 – Wilson : Approximately I could hold ten liters of water, but I’m sure I will do more if I add the factor of arousal, I could go easily up twelve… If I show my ass to Rod, he will surely grow his limits add two liters, with a potentiality of three if he faps nicely! *Plugs in tube with a perfect angle, he simply never hurts himself plugging one as he knows how to set it! And pour water very progressively, all is calculated almost like a ritual.*

04 – Rod : Mathematics can’t calculate hotness of your ass, pal! *Laughs and slaps it softly!*

03 – Wilson : Hmm, hehe! *Not disturbed or disliking it, but feels he cannot remember the count, he is growing with an unknown amount of water for the first time… Feeling the interaction with Rod just make him lost, adding a full unknown X to the math…*

04 - Rod : So, biggie! *Rubs Wilson’s balloon.* You like?

*Kisses him softly!*

03 – Wilson : *Passionately accepts his kiss, and now a Y adds to it… He has simply no idea what is this all meaning! All he knows is that he feels something unique that he cannot understand!*

04 – Rod : See? This won’t require mathematics… It’s love… *Hugs and press his belly strongly at him!* You don’t need to care about what is inside your tank! You need to care about that you like it or not!

03 – Wilson : I do! *Hugs tightly back!*

21 – Scott : Hmm! *Remembers about yesterday with the water inflation, and despite being jealous often, there he has a good feeling and memory about it. And enjoys silently a good water inflation with the others!*

17 – Dylan : Oh, it will feel good! *Always have this apprehension… Before starting every water inflation, as he finds the tube cold, he breathes fast!*

11 – Hayden : *Plugs in the much bigger tube than the others specially made for his size, as to remind that everyone has his shower made for his size!* Hmm, I like it… *Mind : I wish it was Dylan’s …* What am I thinking about… *Looks at him by the way and see he is stressed out!* *Mind : Hopefully those are really extensible for some meters, or I couldn’t go to reach him!* *And he goes away leaving his shower part…And get in front of Dylan…* Hey, cutie, what are you scared of? It’s just like when I ride you!

17 – Dylan : Hmm? Hayden! *Hugs feeling better!*

10 – Rupert : Leave your territory undefended, and I will invade it! *Laughs evilly and turns Hayden’s water flow to maximum… And he see the tube growing in girth, much!* Eep? *Looks a bit scared and look the other way as to pretend he did nothing!*

*The tube grow a BIG FUCKING BALLOON and pass the unknown lock… And the balloon is running toward Hayden!*

12 – Diego : *Plugs in the tube after sucking it a bit, as to make it like a blowjob which will end into a nice fuck! And blows up nicely, not even bothered by the loud creaking from the tube as a big balloon of water is running to Hayden’s ass!!*

13 – Rudy : Holy shit! *Looks at it!*

14 – Wesley : Hehe! It looks like me when I’m full!

15 – Dillon: FUCK!!! Guys!!! Guys!!! *Tries to attract the attention, but they just think he will cum!*

16 – Bradley : *Looks at Dylan and Hayden hugging, not giving a shit about the water arriving near to Hayden’s ass!*

11 – Hayden : Do you feel better now? *Keeps on hugging!*

17 – Dylan : Yes! I do!

*Water reaches Hayden’s ass! And he instantly inflate into a fucking rotund balloon belly!!*

17 – Dylan : Look at your gut!! It’s so hot!

11 – Hayden : It’s normal that it’s hot! You just made it bloat huge! How about you inflate yours now? *Pull a bit the tap and water flows in Dylan!*

17 – Dylan : Yeah! Sure! But only if I can inflate at your sides! *Blushing hard!*

10 – Rupert : *Mind : What the fuck I just did?! They are boosted!!* *Bored!*

02 – Sang : Let’s go! *Plugs it on and pour water in! Enjoying the flow of warm water!* I will give you a hand here! *Faps Kenneth!*

01 – Kenneth : That’s so kind of you! *Very expressive face showing huge satisfaction! And inflated at Sang’s sides!*

06 – Michael : Let’s bloat up a bit, I was thirsty! *Chug water from shower hose at first, knowing it’s high quality water in the kitchen so it must be linked to the same water line or something.* Now I’m refreshed! Time to inflate down there! *Plugs tube to his ass and inflates nicely with water as the others!*

07 – Benett : You’re the weirdest and funniest! Hehehe! That’s why I like you my friend! *Starts his water inflation laughing a lot, making his belly slosh nicely!* Haha!!

06 – Michael : Hehe! I was only thirsty, you know? *Laughs with him enjoying it!*

05 – Benton : Being incorrect… As usual! But oh well, I agree it was fun! *Smiles softly being less boring than usual!*

06 – Michael : You’ve changed, and it’s good!

05 – Benton : You find I did? *Plugs tube!*

06 – Michael : Honestly? *Pull tap!* You did!

05 – Benton : Thanks! I try to do efforts!

06 – Michael : *BUUURRPS loudly from bloating!*

05 – Benton : But don’t push me too far yet okay?! *Kind of grumpy in his tone!*

06 – Michael : Sure!! I won’t! Hehehehe!!

29 – Jay : Comrades! Let’s blimp up all together!! *Starts the water and plugs it in!* *Moans softly!* I like water inflation! It feels good!

30 – Sam : But I’m already doing… *Rubs Jay!*

28 – Winston : You’re a bit late! Maybe lost back in a revolved time! It’s time to complete your revolution and reach back our year my friend!

29 – Jay : Make fun of me, big fatty?

28 – Winston : Watch your words, as you’re turning as big as me! *Pokes the sloshing and growling gut!*

29 – Jay : Yeah yeah! Some rivalry is never bad!

25 – Xavier : I’ve been kind to wait everyone to begin as to be the last but for those after me, I won’t show any compassion! Now it’s my turn to swell! *Inserts tube and finally start his inflation!* Ohh! It feels good!

18 – Darryl :*Starts the last his inflation and hears Vincenzo got anger and overdo! Unhappy of this, he goes to calm down Vincenzo!* Hey, calm down! What is wrong? *Make less intense the water flow!* You will burst at this rate! *And we hear already some nice gurgles coming from Vincenzo’s gut!*

10 – Rupert : Wesley told he can go much huger!

18 – Darryl : And you lie! Because Wesley complained about the length of those inflation for him! I’m sure he supports the idea everyone could grow giant! So now calm down you trouble maker!

10 – Rupert : And you’ve heard this? I’m sure you lie!

09 – Vincenzo : You lied to me?

18 – Darryl : I’m sorry to tell it but I’m sure he did! *Anger!*

*And so, after those big argues or small talks, everyone is inflating, they are in line, comparing with each other their guts… Some are rounder, many are taut that’s sure! But the question is, who will leave first, because as the narrator told them… The last three lose two hundred fifty bucks! Also it goes for long and long minutes, some are panting, many hold their guts, wondering when it will just explode… Something funny is to see the scoreboard! Because it displays their weight, height, the amount taken, and it makes the average through some algorithms as to make a perfect scale between the small thin and tall fat ones. Some are finally giving up, one after another… Moaning in pain and giving their very maximum for everyone… No one exploded, meaning there wasn’t too much tension in this activity! And the scoreboard reveals the winner… It’s the number eleven with sixty eight point five points!*

11 – Hayden : I made it! *Flexes and his gut sloshes loudly…*

17 – Dylan : Well done biggie!! *Hugs and moans in pain from forgetting how tight I was!!*

11 – Hayden : Hey! Careful with that! Or you might pop! *Gives a soft massage to Dylan…*

Narrator : And here we go, Hayden won, may we have the next scores?

**11 = 68,5 06 = 64,2 09 = 63,7**

06 – Michael : Good job Hayden! You won! *His huge balloon belly sloshes heavily as he walks to shake the hand of Hayden as to prove his own defeat!*

09 – Vincenzo : Whoa! What a good job! *Panting heavily and his reddish gut sloshes strongly!* Ohh… *Urrp…*

Narrator : Those were the three best scores… Now can we have the worst three?

**10 = 28,3 03 = 29,7 16 = 30,7**

17 – Dylan : Wait!! There is one score still growing in the board! The game isn’t finished!

Many of Them : Who is it?!

*We hear moans from the end of the line…*

**24 – 62,8**

04 – Rod : It’s Martin!!! He is still going!!

**24 – 63,9**

09 – Vincenzo : Holy shit he busted my score!!! Impressive! *Runs to him as to rub this giant gut!* Keep going!! You’re incredible!!

24 – Martin : *Moans heavily! Loving to live this scene again!

06 – Michael : *Mind : His gut is overfilled… This won’t end good!*

**24 – 64,5**

12 – Diego : Holy shit! He got past Michael!!

06 – Michael : Well done! You’ve really proved your strength today! But I think you might have to stop soon or else it could explode! *Rubs this fucking over inflated aquarium…*

12 – Diego : Don’t be jealous! Just admit you’ve lost!

06 – Michael : Very well then! *Doesn’t want to cause problems… But gave a warning with wisdom!*

*And a minute later… Everyone holds his breath… As the score is still growing, and reaching finally sixty eight! HE DID IT!*

**24 – 68,8**

18 – Darryl : FUCK!!! HE DID IT!!! HE IS FIRST!!! *Applauds very loudly and many other guys does!*

24 – Martin : *Still inflating and rubbing himself loudly moaning…* *GRRROOOOOAAANNN…*

11 – Hayden : Hide behind me!

17 – Dylan : What?! *Hidden!*

**24 – 69,0**

21 – Scott : FUCK THAT SHIT! HE’S GONNA BURST!! *Everyone runs away as Martin let’s out a last moan and KABUUUUUURRRRRSSST!!!*

Narrator : What an exceptional case! The first has exploded, but the score retains the same! It’s not considered null if the person explodes! So he both lose five hundred and wins seven hundred and fifty!! Giving him the first place with 10 250$! Rupert, Bradley and Wilson, them, are falling down with 9 750!$! And this concludes the episode for today! See you next time in Burst Battle!

*Closing theme*

*Board with score appear*

24 - Martin  
10 250,00$  
1 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

01 - Kenneth  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

02 - Sang  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

04 - Rod  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

05 - Benton  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

06 - Michael  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

07 - Benett  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

08 - Stan  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

09 - Vincenzo  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

11 - Hayden  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

12 - Diego  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

13 - Rudy  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

14 - Wesley  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

15 - Dillon  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

17 - Dylan  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

18 - Darryl  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

19 - Marik  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

20 - Tyler  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

21 - Scott  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

22 - Tyler  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

23 - Zack  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

25 - Xavier  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

26 - Leon  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

27 - Jayson  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

28 - Winston  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

29 - Jay  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

30 - Sam  
10 000,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

03 - Wilson  
9 750,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

10 - Rupert  
9 750,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed

16 - Bradley  
9 750,00$  
0 Activity / Event Won  
0 Duel Won  
0 Mission Completed


End file.
